


Sombras do passado

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Series: Caixinha de natal [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Psychological Drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque apesar de um assassino a sangue frio, Lunatic ainda era afetado pelas cenas do passado, de fato, elas o moviam, e aquele homem fantasiado que não devia estar ali porque já estava morto era só um exemplo disso. E repetir aquilo que havia feito quando criança com a consciência de agora e canção de Thanatos nas cabeça podia ter efeitos inesperados</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras do passado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Lunatic estava fugindo de uma das cenas de seus julgamentos, já não via seus perseguidores, imaginava que talvez tivessem parado. Seus poderes já deveriam ter acabado, apesar de Tiger ser incrivelmente insistente, ele já deveria ter desistido de segui-lo.  
  
Sendo assim ele deveria ir direto para o escritório, ou ao menos para casa, retirar e guardar aquela roupa, além de preparar uma nova capa para a próxima vez, mas aquela noite foi diferente, naquela noite ele não fez isso.  
  
Lunatic normalmente não cuidava de casos pequenos, suas aparições teatrais eram, em geral, vistas, propositalmente, por muitos. Um lugar movimentado, a Hero TV... Porque parte de seu objetivo era expor. Expor quão falha era a justiça dos heróis e para expor ele tinha que ser visto. Casos menores não eram vistos, não eram filmados, eles apenas aconteciam, era a polícia que deveria cuidar disso, ou algum herói com um gigante complexo que quisesse se intrometer, mas não o justiceiro Lunatic, pois isso em nada lhe ajudaria a mostrar a fraqueza daqueles que se chamavam de heróis.  
  
Mas ele não pôde ignorar aquele grito que cortou a noite enquanto fugia pelos telhados. Aquele grito lhe congelou, parou seus movimentos automaticamente, o fazendo olhar em sua direção. Se os heróis continuassem em sua cola, já teria sido pego, mas ele não pôde evitar. Aquele grito lhe transferia para algo que estava além do espaço, lhe transferia para o passado. Os olhos horrorizados de um menininho albino encarando uma cena que era forte demais para ele, sentindo-se impotente.  
  
Não percebeu quando começou a se aproximar da janela de um apartamento em um prédio mais alto. Era possível ver o que acontecia e quando chegou bem perto, era possível ouvir. O choro. _Aquele_ choro. Os gritos irritados. Ouvia o som dos golpes e os via.  
  
“Não, pare...”  
  
Ele podia ouvir as súplicas sussurrantes, mesmo sem escutar a voz da mulher, os lábios que se moviam daquela forma era o suficiente para fazê-lo entender. Ela não conseguiria falar mais alto nem se quisesse.  
  
“Se você vir algo errado, você tem que impedir! Tem que ser forte e proteger as pessoas!”  
  
Era o que pai lhe dizia quando estava bem humorado. Palavras vazias, ocas, como ele tinha coragem de dizer isso?! Quem ele achava que era pra dizer isso?! Não tinha o direito!  
  
A respiração estava mais forte, e só então percebeu isso. Piscou por dentro da máscara de Lunatic. Não eram assuntos seus, não era o objetivo do Lunatic... Mas seu objetivo... Sua justiça tinha que ser feita, não tinha? Mas...  
  
Os olhos acusadores, as palavras de ódio. Monstro, assassino. Ela nunca quis que ele a salvasse. Talvez não fosse certo se intrometer.  
  
\- E você ainda diz que isso é justiça?  
  
Virou-se e aquele homem estava ali. Gordo, com aquele sorriso presunçoso, a fantasia que todos conheciam, o rosto que ele queria que conhecessem. O rosto falso, a maldita máscara, ele não era tudo isso, ele não era o que fingia ser, porque se fosse nunca machucaria sua família!  
  
\- E quem **você** pensa que é para dizer isso?! – Disse, parte de sua mente sabia que falava com o nada, a outra encarava o retrato do pai. Se não fosse a máscara seria possível ver seu rosto em uma expressão de puro ódio. – Você é apenas um fantasma. – Dizia para si mesmo, mas ele continuava ali, lhe encarando, lhe julgando. – Quando você vai me deixar em paz?! – A mão passou, em um golpe, pelo homem que se desfez enquanto ele encarava a cena perplexo e lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos, mas ele não notava.  
  
Mais um grito, um grito que lhe trouxe de volta à realidade. Ergueu o olhar para aquela janela, ouvindo o choro incessante e os gritos do homem que havia ficado ainda mais violento. As cenas do dia lhe vieram à mente, o dia em que descobrira seus poderes. O fogo tomando o corpo do pai. Ele batendo na mãe. E batendo. E batendo.  
  
Ele pulou na janela e o homem não o notou, como o pai não notara, mas agora ele não era mais um menininho assustado. Ele era um homem. Ele era o mensageiro de Thanatos.  
  
Foi então que ativou os poderes e a mulher deve ter notado as chamas azuis aparecendo por detrás do companheiro, pois gritou assustada e então ele se virou. Encarou-o e, pela primeira vez desde que ouvira o grito, parecia lúcido, parecia enxerga-lo e devia dizer que ficava satisfeito de notar o quanto aquele tipo de verme se assustava com sua simples visão, porque eles sabiam que o verdadeiro julgamento havia chegado. Pela cara do homem, ele nunca havia esperado que Lunatic invadisse sua casa. Para azar o dele aquele tipo de agressão era algo pessoal para si.  
  
\- Não cometa um crime que não tenha coragem de pagar por ele! – O tom teatral continuava, como se estivesse sendo assistido. – Pois a verdadeira justiça chegará, e eu, Lunatic, fui o escolhido por Thanatos para trazê-la a você. – O homem estava paralisado diante de suas chamas, ele não sabia porque fazia o discurso, talvez fosse hábito, talvez fosse o discurso que quisesse esfregar na cara do pai morto. – Escute sua voz! – Disparou e o corpo do homem começou a pegar fogo, as chamas azuis o consumindo enquanto ele caía no chão em agonia.  
  
Mas assim que fez isso aquelas malditas lembranças voltaram a lhe atormentar. A mãe se encolhendo de medo, gritando com raiva, a mãe machucada que lhe chamava de assassino quando ele só queria poder dizer: “Está tudo bem agora”.  
  
Mas não estava. Os gritos do pai, o olhar dele ao perceber o que acontecia, o corpo sendo consumido pelas chamas bem debaixo dos seus olhos. O medo.  
  
Ele não esperou para ver a reação da mulher. Pulou pela janela e correu pelos becos, ofegante, fugindo de algo que não era visível, fugindo do que não podia apagar. Sua própria mente.  
  
Gritos. O som de golpes. O maldito cheiro da bebida.  
  
“Você tem que ser forte, você tem que proteger; Eu serei forte para protegê-la.”  
  
\- É isso o que você chama de justiça?  
  
Parou no meio de um beco, virando-se para todos os lados. Onde estava ele dessa vez? Droga onde estava ele?! Olhou para baixo e viu o homem que acabara de queimar sendo consumido e o corpo magro se transformava, e os cabelos ficavam loiros e ele queimava. Ele queimava, como tudo ao seu redor.  
  
\- CALE-SE! – Afastou-se e o homem queimando sumiu.  
  
Ele estava ali, tinha certeza que ele estava ali. Mesmo que soubesse que era apenas uma peça de sua mente, aquela cena, aquele apartamento, aquilo lhe tirara de sua lucidez e agora fazia jus ao nome da fantasia.  
  
– Eu sou mais do que você jamais seria! Falso! O Grande Legend! Sua FARSA! – Ele estava gritando pro nada, o promotor sensato, calculista, estava gritando pro nada. – Oh droga! – Levou a mão à cabeça, tinha que se acalmar, o que estava fazendo?! – Estou enlouquecendo. – Sussurrou para si mesmo, tentando respirar fundo, ele nunca aparecera antes assim, nunca em público, sempre quando estava em casa, sozinho, ao lado da mãe. E ele nunca lhe deixara tão abalado.  
  
“Papai.”  
  
Cala a boca! Droga! Fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas escolherem pela face. Desde quando estava no chão? Balançava a cabeça, as mãos em agonia a segurando, acompanhando os movimentos como se isso resolvesse alguma coisa. Acalma. Se acalma, você tem que se acalmar.  
  
“A verdadeira justiça”  
  
Pensou, abrindo os olhos, não estava mais no chão, mas parecia estar sendo apoiado por algo, não via o que, encarava apenas o céu estrelado. Esperava ouvir a voz do pai, tinha que ser mais uma alucinação. Mas não houve nada.  
  
Então soube que estava seguro. Agarrava-se a seu ideal de justiça para tentar manter-se lúcido e funcionava, não era um distúrbio repentino que iria quebrar aquilo, não era aquele maldito fantasma que lhe assombrava que mudaria as coisas, pelo contrário, fora ele quem começara tudo aquilo. Ao menos uma coisa boa o pai havia lhe dado.  
  
\- A voz de Thanatos. – Murmurou, sentindo-se mais calmo.  
  
Foi quando pareceu mais lúcido que percebeu que alguém estava segurando-o pelas roupas e essa pessoa agora o sacudia, não como se quisesse machuca-lo, mas como alguém desesperado sacudia uma pessoa para tentar trazê-la de volta a lucidez.  
  
\- Thanatos?  
  
Ouviu a pergunta, mas antes que começasse a alucinar de novo, ele reconheceu a voz. Tiger. Por que diabos Wild Tiger estava lhe sacudindo? Ele não deveria estar lhe levando para a justiça ou qualquer baboseira do tipo? Mas eles não estavam se movendo.  
  
Então lhe ocorreu. Fora a voz de Legend que o parara ou era com Tiger que estivera falando todo esse tempo? Não, não parecia possível, era muito mais possível que... Era muito mais possível que o herói o tivesse encontrado em meio ao seu surto e apenas por tamanha surpresa não o tinha levado direto para a justiça. Perguntou-se o quão assustado ele ficara ao perceber que o vingador estava em meio a um delírio e se fora realmente isso o que o fizera tentar lhe reanimar. Tinha certeza que, se antes já não fosse considerado louco, agora era.  
  
E tinha a ciência de que, agora que se recuperara, ele iria leva-lo. Não tinha porque se preocupar mais consigo. Mas ele não podia ser preso, não ainda, não agora, ele ainda tinha muita coisa para provar, ele ainda tinha que cuidar da mãe e se livrar daquele encosto que era o fantasma do pai.  
  
Por isso tocou a mão metálica com as suas e a queimou, não fogo suficiente para matar, mas distrairia o outro. Só esperava que as chamas não se espalhassem, a última coisa que queria era ferir um inocente.  
  
Assim que o herói o soltou ele pulou, impulsionando-se com as chamas, para cima do prédio, aliviando-se ao constatar que as chamas não fariam dano permanente.  
  
\- Thanatos, Wild Tiger. Mas essa canção não é para inocentes.  
  
E em meio às chamas ele sumiu.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Pela manhã serviu-se um pouco de café. A última noite parecia distante, a cena no apartamento já não parecia real. O surto que tivera, aquela alucinação, já não significava nada, e continuaria a não significar porque ele era forte e estável o bastante para manter o controle por tempo o suficiente para cumprir seu dever. Agora ele voltara a ser o calmo e racional promotor de sempre, aquele que conseguia informações nas sombras e vestia a roupa de Lunatic quando ia usá-las.  
  
\- Gosta do café, querido?  
  
Olhou para a mãe com certa indiferença, ele odiava aquele monólogo. E, no entanto, depois de todo o stress da noite passada não tinha a mínima vontade de quebra-lo, não dessa vez. Talvez o fato de não ter visto a figura fantasiada do pai pela manhã fosse um dos motivos também, mas sabia que voltaria a vê-la de novo, quando estivesse vulnerável, e por isso o evitaria ao máximo, porque entre a figura pública que era e sua segunda vida, ele não tinha tempo para ficar brigando com a própria mente, ele tinha uma mensagem a espalhar, julgamentos a prestar e ainda tinha que executar a punição.  
  
Sentou-se à mesa, só dessa vez a deixaria viver na sua ilusão, só dessa vez a deixaria achar que o passado nunca se fora, por mais que isso lhe quebrasse por dentro.   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Eu demorei muito com esse texto e na verdade não era minha intenção entregá-lo como presente, já que ele foi parte de um acordo, mas essa ideia me entrou na cabeça e não consegui mais tirar ela de lá. Principalmente quando eu revi os episódios do Yuri, esse lance da tortura psicológica que ele tem com o pai e do episódio em que ele relembra o passado é algo que me interessa muito, mas nao sei se consegui convencer como ele, espero que sim, espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
